Secrets in Time
by Rosel
Summary: Lily Evans and Hermione Granger trade places. Lily finds herself in the future and hermione finds herself in the past and secrets get revealed as they both try to get back home to their loves. Ron/Hermione, Snape/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets in Time**

**A/N: Slightly AUish. Loosely set in the summer before year 5. Things are lil dif. Ron and Hermine got together at the end of year four. Lily and Snapes history is slightly different in the books. That will be revealed as this goes on. **

Harry Potter was getting so annoyed; it happened a lot when Snape came to the Grimald house with some important mission and stayed there. He brought a dark mood with him. He and Sirius traded barbs way too much. The whole house could hear it. The rest of the Weasly's had the good fortune to be gone. Lupin was busy at his house taking his were wolf potion. So he was here having to bear with it himself. He, Ron, and Hermione were staying there for the Summer. It was better to be protected from Voldermolt there. Harry disliked this very much when this usually happened he would try to lock himself in his room and be distracted with Ron and Herminie trying to tune the fight out but he couldn't right now they were in Herminie's room and from the way Ron looked at him as he shut the door he could tell they didn't want company. Whatever. Sometimes it weirded him out that Ron and Herminie all of the sudden have gotten so close this summer, but they were his friends and if they were happy so was he.

He just wished he could tune out Snape's sarcastic vile remarks about Sirius and his father. Taunting him and making fun of them. His father was dead did he have no respect? Snape always had a way of telling just how awful his father was. He hated when Snape spoke of his father. He was just jealous obviously. His father was cool and him, Sirius, and Lupin were total studs. Yeah, Snape was just a winey jealous guy who ….

Screaming came from the room Heromine was staying at. That was not good. He rushed in there hoping against hope he didn't see something he didn't want to see there he saw Ron still screaming and jumping off of the bed while a mysterious girl fell off the bed. Her red hair scattered everywhere at first Harry thought it was Ginny and she walked in on Ron and Hermione but then he look at her black clothes and then she flipped her hair and saw her face she most certainly was not Ginny. She did look familiar though. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then as he looked around he realized Hermoine was nowhere to be found.

Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at the strange girl.

"Where is she?" Ron yelled.

Then she quickly grabbed her wand pointed at him and said, "What did you do with him? If this is some prank Potter pulled you in I swear."

Then Harry went in between them both and said, "Alright let's just calm down and figure this out. Wait? Did you say Potter? Why would I prank you if we just met?"

"You? No I was talking about the forever pain in my side James Potter. Him and his lame Mauraunder friends are always giving me grief."

"James Potter?" Harry said in shock.

He looked at this red haired girl again and looked at her soft features and her green eyes. His green eyes. Everyone always told him he had his mother eyes.

"Oh my…" Harry uttered.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said.

"You …you're Lily…Lily Evans." Harry stuttered.

"I know who I am the question is how do you know who I am? Why do you have me trapped here?"

"We don't. We have no idea how you got here. But you're my…"

Then suddenly Sirius walked in and said, "Harry, what is all of the racket?"

Then he stopped and stared at Lily his mouth dropping in complete shock.

Then he looked at Harry, "What did you do? You know can't mess with that kind of magic."

"I didn't. It wasn't me I swear."

Lily looked at Sirius and said, "Sirius Black what did you do take an aging potion gone wrong?"

"Ha. Ha. No."

"What? Then how are you….? Oh crap."

She then she stuffed her hand in her shirt. All these guys stared at her.

"Oh crap I lost it. Oh, this is not good professor McGonagall is going to kill me. Forget her, if the Ministry of Magic finds out I meddled in time and went to the bloody future I am bloody toast. I don't know what's worse getting thrown in Azkaban or getting expelled. Uh."

She put her hand through her hair utterly stressed.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

She glared at Sirius, "None of your business."

Harry looked between Sirius and his Mother. It was so strange seeing her; it looked like she was around his age. He couldn't understand her looks and retorts to Sirius he thought they were friends.

Then Ron said worried, "So if you're in the future then that means Hermione is in the past?"

"Possibly. She was in the room with you. Where I was?"

"Yeah." Ron said blushing obviously thinking about what they were doing when she was in the room.

"OK, so does she have a time turner?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she does actually it got caught on my watch when we were… so then…oh…" Ron said it dawning on him.

"OK, mystery solved about how I got here. It must have activated at the same time. So where is Hermoines?"

"I don't know." Ron said looking lost. He then started frantically searching the bed and then went under the bed.

"It has to be here somewhere." Ron said clearly panicking.

Lily looked like she was deep in thought scanning the room.

"There has to be another way." She said more thinking out loud.

Then Snape came in and said, "What is going on here Potter? We have a les…"

He stared at Lily totally stunned and dropped his wand not believing his eyes. For the first time Harry actually saw emotion and heart ache on Snapes stone cold face. It was like he completely changed in that moment. His features turned from stoic to vulnerable.

"How?" Snaped could barely utter.

Lily stared at Snape for a while and then smile spread across her face. She then attacked him with a hug.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Sevvy! Finally a friendly face!"

Then she parted from him and really looked at him, "So this is what you look like when you're older. Hmmmmm."

He whispered, "I must be dreaming."

Harry and Ron stared at them dumbstruck with their mouths fallen open in shock.

Sirius simply rolled his eyes.

"No Snivlus you're not dreaming. It's real. Lily's from the past."

He pulled away, "Harry. What did you and you're friends do?"

"Why does everyone blame me?" Harry said giving Snape a dirty look.

Lily said, "Relax Sevvy, this little Potter had nothing to do with it. I think it was just some snogging related mishap. Remember that time when we were snogging in Slythering Storage closet?"

Ron and Harry's eyes popped out of their head at that comment, either believing it.

"It's been a long time." He said as he gently removed her arm from him. He stared at her, heart ache piercing through his eyes.

"Well I think while we were snogging that my time turner got activated. It looks like this Ron kid and his girlfriend were doing the same thing so…"

Snape gave Ron a piercing look.

Harry stared at his mom and Snape in shock while she light heartedly talked about snogging with Snape gave him a shudder. That was something he didn't want to think about. He could not even fathom Snape ever being with any girl let alone his mother.

"OK so where is the time turner now?" Snape asked.

"I don't know it's lost." Lily said some what upset.

Snape stared at her at a loss of words looking so conflicted.

Lily seemed deep in thought the wheels were turning.

"Oh, remember that one potion we concocted when I lost my time turner before?"

Snape didn't say anything for a while "Sevvy! Wake up. Do you remember?"

"Vaguley, I may have it in my things. I'll go look in my old school things at home." Snape said.

"Home? Ooooo can I go see it? Oooooo is future me there? Oh and our kids? Did we end up having all girls like I wanted or just a one boy just like you wanted? "

"I….I can't…. I can't tell you the future. It's dangerous."

"Oh, of course you're right. I can't know too much about my future. You're right. OK Sevvy hurry on then, I can't wait to get back to present you. We were in the middle of something." Lilly said.

"I better get that potion ingredients before anymore damage is done. No one tell her about her future. You got me, Potter."

Harry nodded. It hurt so much to agree to but he could see this Lily would have a very rude awakening if he told her how her future turned out.

He always imagined meeting his mother and asking her so many questions and now he couldn't. He couldn't ask her what his father was like and how they met and how they fell in love. He couldn't ask her what it was like in that first year he was born or any of it. All he could do was stare and wonder why didn't any one tell him about what his mother was really like. He always got the picture perfect girl and this perfect sweet kind hearted woman. He always thought her parents met went to school together and fell in love. It never occurred to him that either of them would ever be with any one else and especially in a million years would it occur to him that she hated his father and was in love Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

As Snape was about to leave Ron spoke up, "I'm coming with you."

Harry and Snape stared at Ron surprised.

"I am fine." Snape said sharply.

"No, you're not fine. I'm not fine. None of this is fine Hermione could be stuck in the past. I can't just sit idly by and do nothing." Ron said.

Then Harry said, "Me either, we can both go we probably can find it faster."

"No." Snape said.

Ron looked utterly crushed. He could tell he really was going to go crazy sitting around waiting.

"Weasly, can come with me but Potter you stay here and make sure Sirius doesn't say anything he shouldn't."

"I love when you talk about me like I'm not in the room Snivlous."

Then Lily bit back, "Wow, all of these years and your still calling him that. Git!"

"I see your point. Just hurry up and find it." Harry said.

Harry would never in a million years think that he would dread being in the same room as his mother and Siruis. He imagined being in the same room with his father and his friends and his mother he thought it would be the coolest thing. All of the stories Sirius and Lupin told him were amazing he loved it. All of the stories he heard about his mother and how wonderful and kind she was he loved hearing about that. He thought she'd be this kind hearted person. He thought she was friends with Sirius and she loved his father.

He looked at both of them and at Lily as she huffed impatiently and did that twirling thing with her hair that Hermione does. He knew what she turned out like. She did marry his father after all. She couldn't have hated him and his friends forever. It was just weird thinking that things can change that much.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked impatiently.

"We wait." Sirius said.

"Great. So I am stuck with this pompass jerk."

"Actually this pompass jerk was just leaving."

Harry stared at him with pleading eyes. He disliked the fighting but was better than leaving him alone with her.

"Well he hasn't changed a bit. Except…" Lily said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"His eyes they look harsher."

"Well, he had a harsh life."

"Harsh life? Sirius, he's rich and everyone loves him. How did it get…right? Oh come on Sirius life has nothing to do with mine? You can't tell me?" She asked batting her eyes.

That was just weird. Harry laughed a little.

"I can't tell you anything about the future any ones future could still change the past."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. OK so do you have any books?"

"Books?"

"Yeah, you know back in the day there were these things called books with papers and words and you read them. Are those exstinct now?"

"No of course not." Harry said.

"The library is down stairs and even if you go down there you could…"

"Wow, OK fine. Can you get me a book then do you have any books on time travel? If I did a little more research on long term time travel I could probably figure this out."

"Shouldn't we just wait for Snape?"

"It might take some time and if I know him he'll try to brew the potion himself but if I can figure something else out in the mean time all the better. Multiple plans are always the best strategy." She said smiling.

That made Harry smile.

"Will he be very happy about that?"

"Well, assuming nothing has changed he'd get a little peeved that I figured something out with out him but he always known me and knows I'll be hard at work trying to figure something out on my own. He gets kind of a thrill out of the competition of it all."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, we are always in competition over school projects. And right now we were in strict competition over who gets a better score on their OWLS."

"Nice. I bet you'll beat him."

"Thanks. I try. So do you have any books about time travel?"

"I'll check. Stay here."

"Yeah, yeah, don't want to break the space time continuum I get it."

Harry sighed and left his mother there. Despite the whole hating her father and Sirius and loving Snape she did seem to be getting better, uh he kind of reminded him of…

He bumped into Lupin, "Hey Harry why is Sirius downing the rum? Did Snape and him really get into it again."

"No, it's well, Lily."

"Lily. Did you ask about her or something that usally doesn't get him upset mostly nostaligic remembering his friend."

"Were they friends really?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Of course. What's going on Harry?"

"Lily's here." Harry said.

"What? Harry I know you miss your parents and want to meet them some magic is forbidden for a reason ." Lupin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. For the last time it wasn't me Lily came here from the past and she switched places with Hermione." Harry said getting annoyed everyone including those who e trusted just assumed e caused this.

"Hermione! What?" Lupin asked shocked and concerned.

"Yeah, I guess it had something to do with them both wearing the time turners and they went off."

"Oh." Lupin replied deep in thought.

"So Lily wants me to get some books on time travel to try to figure it all out while Snape is out looking for the recipe for potion that will help them locate the time turner."

"Snape saw her?"

"Yep, so Lupin were you ever going to tell me that Snape and my mother were…"

"No, most likely not. It's in the past a past that…well… I was pretty sure it was a past you most likely wouldn't like."

"Really you think? From the way you always talked about my mom I thought you all were friends for a long time."

"Things change Harry people change and just because she was with Snape back then did not mean she was a bad person."

"I know. But she seems to think Sirius and my dad are."

"That does explain the drinking." Lupin mused.

"I think I know of a book that can help her. You go back and stay with her. And Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I know it's hard. You'll want to save her and tell her what happened but you can't."

"How can I? I don't even know what happened not really there's so much that is a mystery."

"She can't help you with that Harry. From how you sounded it sounds like she is who Sirius affectionately calls Dark Ages Lily. She won't have the answers you seek she's just a kid like you."

Harry swallowed hard already knowing this and hating it; he wished he could have answers. There was so much he didn't know about her past. He wanted to know his mother. She didn't have the answers he sought.

Then he went back in the room Lily was wandering around the room looking through Herminie's desk and there a few books and papers and scrolls spread across her.

She looked up like she got her hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"Sorry, I got bored and when I get bored I get curious." Lily said.

"It' OK."

"So that was fast. No books?"

"Actually Lupin says he may know one that could…"

"Lupin? He's here really? I should have guess where Sirus is Lupin isn't far behind. I guess I just thought Lupin should have wised up by now."

"Wise up?"

She looked at him for a moment and looked with in his eyes.

"I'm sorry all my talk about how horrible Sirius and James are isn't helpful is it?"

"Not exactly. I just… I didn't expect them to… Sirius and Lupin their like family and they told me stories about the good times at Hogwarts I just never thought that they… I mean I never thought that you…"

"What you thought we were all best friends?"

"Yeah, or something like that."

She pursed her lips sympathetically.

"They just always gave Sev a hard time. I always gave them a hard time for giving him a hard time."

"Why?"

"Because he's different from them because he's a Slytherian. They just assume because he's a Slytheran that he'll automatically go all dark Lord. I mean they hate the Slytherians who are all Pure bloods are so great and any else are beneath and mudbloods are scum. But Severous isn't like that. He gets it just as bad from a lot of the Slytherans as he does from everyone else. We both do."

Lily said her eyes getting dark as she looked off in the empty void.

"That must be hard." Harry said remembering all of the times most of the school hated him.

She looked into his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this. I don't even know you."

Harry wanted so much to tell her that she did know or she would know him at least for a little while. He wanted to tell her that she was is mother.

"It's alright." Harry said.

Lily pursed her lips and said, "I think it is. You seem like an OK guy Harry. Nothing like your father."

Harry panicked she couldn't know that, he was trying so careful to conceal the truth from her.

"Relax, I know I'm not supposed to know the future but come on it is staring me right in the face. It's hard not to know. I'm not daft you're last names Potter and you look just like him with the hair and the glasses."

"I used to think that was cool… but now I'm not so sure he kind of sounsd like a…"

"Prat? That's because he is."

Harry looked at her and then she said,

"Sorry. He's … not so horrible all of the time. He has his moments. He can be kind if he wants to be but most of the time he's arrogant and spoiled and…"

"I get it."

"Sorry, not the point. Look for all I know he's changed and turned out to be a great father to you so I'm sorry. Really." Lily said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Don't mention it." Lily said.

Then she looked around, "Now where is Lupin with that book?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled at her his teenaged mother was starting to not look so bad. He had mixed feelings about the whole thing. He did not like to think of is father Sirius as Bully's and he didn't like to think of Snape as the poor victim. And the image of Snape and his mother still disturbed him. At least his mother didn't seem all bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So I posted this chapter and I deleted it so I can revise it and post it again. Sorry for the confusion. I really was too hasty when I posted it without really revising it. I regreted it. I actually planned on deleting it if no one reviewed, but then I did get reviews but it was just how awful the spelling grammar was so I thought that was a pretty good clue. So I revised it as best as I could. Sorry if there are still mistakes, but hopefully I fixed it enough so it isn't too distracting. **

Ron's eyes gaped as they apparated within Snape's place. He expected it to be dark, dreary, and maybe have some bats of some kind roaming around but it was small, quaint, and tidy. There weren't any pictures hanging around though.

Snape said, "Stay here and don't touch anything."

"I thought I was here to help."

"You will be, by not touching anything."

Snape said and then he apparated to his room.

About thirty seconds past and he apparated back in the living room.

"Bloody hell! That was fast."

"Weasley, make yourself useful and asissting me in brewing this potion."

"Shouldn't we bring it back to…?"

"No. I'm sure Lily will be trying to form a plan as we spea,k and we must complete this before she does."

"Why?"

"None of your concern. Now come on do you want to save Hermione or not?"

Ron simply nodded and then followed Snape into his lab where there were plenty of cauldrons and different ingredients stored in bottles all over the place.

He then handed Ron a package of ingredients and a wooden masher, "Here take these and mash these up and put it in the cauldron when you're done. Try not to mess it up. Can you manage that?"

Ron didn't say anything, but simply nodded and obeyed. As Ron began mashing and saw Snape getting his cauldron ready. He then started pouring a substance in it, and noticed he was fidgeting a little. Before Ron could stop himself, he spilt some outside of the cauldron. It was a simple mistake anyone could make but not Snape he was always so controlled and exact and he was the type of teacher who gave you grief if you weren't exact as well. Ron knew this well, he always dreaded his potions class. So it was strange to see Snape anything but controlled. Ron still couldn't grasp the idea of Harry's mom and Snape together. Frankly he really didn't want to know. All he really wanted to do was get Hermione back and if he had to suffer through with Snape, then so be it.

Ron was just getting used to being with Hermione and having her around all of the time. He was just thrilled that they were together at all. The past few weeks were blissful ever since he told her the real reason why he didn't want her to see Krum. Hermione told him that Krum had asked her to go on vacation with him and he told her that she shouldn't go. First he yelled and tried his usual "he's too old for you". Then he just stopped and kissed her and told her_ that_ was the real reason she shouldn't go. She would have more fun with him. She then smiled, told him he was being an idiot, and then told him it was about time he realized it and kissed him again.

**In The Past**

Hermione woke up in a dark place. What just happened? One second she was snogging Ron and the next ,she was here in this dark place. Suddenly a bright light shined in her face.

"Ron?"

Then she saw a tall lanky boy with long black hair. He held his wand with the light pointing it at her.

"Who are you? Where's Lily? What did you do with her? If this is some kind of elaborate prank Potter cooked up, I swear."

"What? What would…?" she then backed away and hit a door.

"Where are we?"

"A closet. Where me and Lily were... I don't know who you are but if you hurt her…."

Hermione quickly got out of the closet, and took her wand. She looked around and saw herself in the Slytherin common room. What in the world was she doing here and how did she get here? She saw few Slythherin students sitting around, none of them looked familiar at all. Then the boy came out still pointing his wand at her.

Then, a few Slytherins were laughing at him.

"Hey Snivellus, what happened you? Lose your mudblood girlfriend?"

Hermione stared at them fiercely. The use of the word mudblood always made her blood boil. Then, she looked back to the boy from the closet.

"Shove off!"

"Who's she?"

"None of your business!" He then grabbed Hermione's hand and took her out of the Slytherin house.

Hermione looked all around trying to figure out what was happening. She remembered Snape and Sirius always shouting at each other and Sirius always called Snape Snivillus.

"You're Snape."

"I know my last name. The question is, who are you? Why did Potter…?"

"Potter? No, Potter didn't do anything." Hermione quickly went in her shirt looking for her Time Turner.

"Oh no, McGonigall is going to kill me!"

"McGonigall?"

"She gave me the time turner as long as I promised to only use it for a very short time. Traveling time in long distances is strictly forbidden. If I get caught I could be thrown in Azkaban! I could be expelled!"

Severus smiled a little at the comment and then his face became pensive.

"I know. Lily has one too. McGonigall gave it to her. Lily lost it one time. We made a potion to relocate it. So you're from the future?"

"Yeah."

"That means Lily is probably in the future, too."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well we better go get the recipe for the potion. It's in Lily's things. Man." Severus said looking apprehensive.

"Okay, so?"

"So, she's in Gryffendor and they hate me. I mean most people do, but they really do. They can't stand that a Slytherin is dating a Gryffondor."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, sad at the whole situation. She realized that Lily must be Harry's mother. She remembered Sirius and Snape and all of them went to school together. She knew they always didn't like each other, and now she was really seeing why they didn't like each other. A lot was getting clearer including why Snape seemed to be on Harry's case a lot and already decided he knew that Harry would be arrogant like his father.

She felt bad for Snape. He seemed to always get the bad rap. He could be mean sometimes, but he did always try to protect them as students at Hogwarts. He did surprise her sometimes. At first he seemed kind of a cruel teacher and even called her a know-it-all in her third year. After that, though, it was strange. he started to act a little different towards her. He came to her and gave her some extra reading to do and he even gave her a special edition of a book. It seemed to be his way of apologizing.

Then there was a really strange time when he called her to his office in her fourth year asking her about her love life. That was completely mortifying and weird. It was bad enough that wretched women wrote those blasted articles about her and Harry being together. She told him as politely and respectfully as she could that it wasn't his business. He seemed on edge about it so she told him they were lies. That seemed to satisfy him so he sent her away with some extra books he thought she might find interesting that she wouldn't find at the library.

It felt strange following this young teenage Snape to Gryffondor.

"How are we going to get it in?" Hermione asked.

"Lily gave me the password."

"Of course."

Snape said the password passing the painting of the fat lady. He slinked passed the common room going straight to the girls' dormitory. Before they could get there they were stopped by four boys. One looked strikingly like Harry.

"Oh, Snivillus what are you doing here? Did Lily finally get sense and dump you?"

"No, now shove off Potter. I just need to get something from Lily's room."

"Oh Snivillus, don't you know girls don't like it when you go through their things?" A boy who Hermione figured was Sirious said.

Then Severus looked at Lupin and said, "Let us through or I won't brew your potion."

"Hey, you can't blackmail him like that!" Sirius said pointing his wand at him.

Then Lupin looked at him weary and said, "Come on, he wouldn't pull that card, if he didn't have to."

"Fine, but we're watching you Snivillus!" James said.

Hermione was at a loss of words at this new revelation about how all of these great legends she heard stories about treated each other. It's strange. She tried to forget about it and just focus on getting home. She couldn't be here. She couldn't get stuck here back in time. She needed to get back to her time. She just hoped she could do it without complications.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

Severus went through Lily's neat desk and went in her first door and found the piece of paper with the ingredients with potion on it.

"Here it is!" Severus said triumphantly.

"That was fast."

"Yes, well we did it pretty recently actually."

Hermione looked at the recipe for the potion and said, "You and Lily concocted this potion by yourselves?"

"Yeah, Lily went a little crazy, afraid she'd be expelled for losing it, McGonigall trusted her. So we figured out a way to find it by brewing a potion. We found the elements together that would be linked to the object by researching the information on the Time Turner."

Hermione smiled impressed.

"That is quite brilliant actually." Hermione said.

Severus smiled a little proud and said, "Thanks."

"I've never met anyone who actually invented a potion before. I tried before, but it is very difficult."

"You have?" Snape asked equally impressed.

"Yeah, I nearly invented one myself once, but it didn't quite make it."

"I could teach you." Severus said and then realized he probably wouldn't have time.

"That is, maybe… you know… after we make this potion and…"

"It's okay I know you're eager to see Lily again. I'm eager to get back to my time too."

Severus then said, "We better gather the ingredients and make it."

Hermione then looked at the ingredients and the instructions.

"This really is advanced stuff. What year are you in?"

"My fifth year. And you?"

"I will be starting my fifth year as well. It is the summer in my time." Hermione said.

"Very well, I'll just get this started most of the ingredients should be here."

Hermione then said, "I'll help you mix these ingredients. It should go faster as long as we mix it in the right order."

"Argeed. Okay let's get started."

Hermione kind of got excited in a weird way this potion was pretty complicated and she always enjoyed a challenge. As they were working together they were laughing at certain potion related jokes. She liked hearing him talk about all of the knowledge he knew about all of the ingredients and of all the details and knowledge and Lily got from researching the ingredients to make sure they got it just right. He spoke animatedly and really fascinated about everything, which intrigued Hermione immensely.

She was getting to like this young Severus. It was weird since the Snape she knew wasn't very likable. That kind of made her sad. This young Snape seemed very nice and it was sad so many people gave him a hard time. As she thought about it, it was sad that what ever happened to change things with Lily and Snape, it seemed to change Snape for good. She never saw him smile or have a pleasant conversation with anyone. She did kind of wish there was something she can do, but to do that would mean changing the past and if she did that would mean no Harry. She couldn't bare even the thought of her best friend not existing.

After they finished brewing the potion they waited in anticipation as they saw it boil, forming many different bubbles. The bubbles kept on growing and growing until the Time Turner appeared. Hermione got excited as she looked at it thrilled that it worked.

"Brillant! It worked!"

Then Severus grabbed it and handed it to Hermione.

"Well, I suppose this is good bye."

Hermione said, "I suppose it is. It was nice to get to know Severus. I never thought you'd be…"

"You know me from the future?"

"I can't tell you. I can't change the future."

"Of course. Well, Hermione it was nice to meet you, too. Take care. Do you know how many spins you should take?"

"Yeah." Hermione started to use the spins and set it on long distances and then turned it twenty years.

She waited for the fuzziness that usually occurs. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know. It worked when we used the potion to conjure it before."

Hermione tried several times it didn't work. Then Hermione tried the sort time from of a few minutes. That worked and even several hours worked, but she couldn't use it for that long time frame.

She looked at Severus exasperated. Then Severus asked, "Now what?"

Snape finished brewing the potion and the Time Turner appeared in the middle of the cauldron.

Ron said, "Bloodly hell, it worked."

"Let's get a move on Weasley, there's no time to waste."

Then suddenly Lupin apparated.

"Lupin, nice of you to show up. If you haven't heard I'm a little busy."

"Yeah, I figured we needed to talk about that."

"Now's not the time. We got to bring Lily back before any damage is done."

"Really? You don't want to…"

"I'm not a cradle robber unlike some people."

Lupin chose to ignore that comment.

"But you have an opportunity to change the past."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not wish Potter's nonexistence or anyone's for that matter."

"Indeed. Is that it?" Lupin examined the Time Turner.

"Yes."

"No, it's not." Lupin said in a matter of the fact manner.

"What? Of course it is."

"No. It's not the one Lily gave back to Professor McGonigall to give to Hermione. She put a protection spell on it. The protection engraving should be right here." Lupin said as he pointed to a smooth part of the gold Time Turner.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused. "Why would Lily give McGonigall the time Turner to give to Hermione?"

Snape glared at Lupin and then at Ron, "It's none of your concern."

"Of course it is my concern if it can bring Hermione back." Ron snapped back.

"Lupin, so please enlighten me. Where is it?" Snape asked.

"Possibly in the past."

"Well, this should work then if we can get Lily to use it. The Time Turners should trade places."

"I'm not so sure." Lupin said contemplative.

"Why is that?" Snape asked.

"They have to be using it at the same time." Lupin said.

"Well it's likely Hermione is doing the same thing at the same time." Snape said.

"It's worth a try. But Severus, you must have figured out by now the reason why this happened." Lupin said pointedly.

Snape paused for a moment about to say something then looked at Ron there and changed his mind and then he said, "The reason doesn't matter. All that matters is that Hermione comes back to the time where she belongs."

"Of course." Lupin said.

The two men did stare at each other seeming to have a whole other conversation with their glares at each other.

Ron was getting nervous by the whole thing. He just wanted Hermione to come back. He could feel there was something else going on with Snape. He just hoped that whatever it was, it helped him get Hermione back.

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this I hope you like this so far. Like I said before this is AUish so everything hasn't happened just like they did in the books. Some things are slightly different. Mostly the time frame when things happened is different. Oh and I appreciate constructive critcism but please be nice about it. Thanks. Again, I hope you guys like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

Lily paced around and said, "Do we really have to sit here and wait?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry said, sitting there calmly.

"I thought Remus said he knew of a book. Isn't he getting it?" Lily asked frustrated.

"I assumed." Harry said.

"It's been over an hour. Where is he?" Lily asked getting antsy.

"I don't know. Maybe he has the book at home or something." Harry said trying to act calm and as reasonable as possible, but he was getting nervous too.

"If so it doesn't take that long to apparate." Lily said.

"Yeah, but right now it might take a toll on him. He kind of gets under the weather when…"

Then Harry stopped himself. Things have gotten a lot easier talking to Lily. He almost was about to spill that Lupin was a Werewolf. He knew that Lily had to know at some point, but since she'd seem so against James and Sirius this, must have been the Lily before she knew about Lupin.

"Oh, is it a full moon?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said surprised.

"So, you know about him? I guess that makes sense, since you're James' kid, you must see him and Sirius like uncles then."

"Yeah, something like that." Harry said a bit on edge.

"Well, I do feel sorry for you to have to deal with having Sirius as an uncle type figure, but you can't get much better than Remus." Lily said brightly.

Harry looked at her skeptically, "I'm a bit confused. Weren't Lupin, Sirius, and James all best friends?"

"Yeah, they were. Remus was the only decent one of the three. He never bullied anyone. It'd be great, though, if he spoke up in defense a little more. But at least he does try to stop them before they go too far." Lily mused.

"So Lupin was you're friend? Were Snape and Lupin friends then?"

"Oh, well, they weren't best buddies or anything, but they …their pleasant to each other. Sev helped me develop a potion for him."

"You made the potion?"

"Me and Sev we came up with it together." Lily beamed with pride.

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

Harry's nervousness was beginning to ease since he seemed to distract Lily with talking about Lupin. That really did comfort him that she seemed to always be friends with Lupin. At least that was something he could hold onto and something that made sense from all that he was told from Lupin about his mother.

Then suddenly Remus, Snape, and Ron apparated in the room.

Lily smiled and said, "Finally. It took you long enough!"

Then she stopped and looked at Remus for a moment. This was the first time she would see this future version of her friend.

"My apologies, we had some things to figure out." Remus said.

Then she looked at Snape and asked, "Did the potion work?"

"Of course it did." Snape said in a smug manner but then he continued, "But with a slight hitch."

He held onto the time turner and then Lily practically jumped, "My Time Turner!"

"Yes, it is indeed your Time Turner. It is different from Miss Granger's."

Then Harry looked at it and said, "That's right, Hermione's has an engraving."

Then Snape said, "Since this is yours, we were hoping it would work for you."

"Yeah, okay." Lily said as she grabbed her Time Turner and then she said, "Wait, didn't this Hermione girl have the same Time Turner as I did? I thought MacGonigall only had one."

Harry nodded and said, "I thought so too."

"It's the same, but Lily made a change to it when she was older."

"Oh, so from different times it becomes different Time Turners." Lily said.

"Yes."

"Okay, so you need to try to use it." Lupin said as he looked at Lily saddened. He missed his friend and it was cruel that she was back only to leave again with them barely able to speak a word to each other.

Then she took it and looked at everyone and then she hugged Lupin and said, "I'll see you Moony."

Then she hugged Snape and he looked extremely stiff and conflicted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be seeing you soon." She noticed his tenseness and parted and then she looked at Harry and said, "It was nice meeting you, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "It was nice to meet you too."

It felt so bitter sweet to finally be able to meet his mother and have these brief moments and to not see her again.

Then she set the Time Turner to the appropriate time and then they waited. It didn't work.

Lupin said, "I was afraid this might happen."

"What?"

"Well, you and Hermione need to do it at the same time." Snape said.

"How can we make sure we both do it at the same time?" Lily asked.

There was silence for a long time.

Then Lupin looked reflective and then his facial features changed as he looked to come up with an idea.

"There might be a way. If Lily would call to her and invoke the Calling Summon."

Snape gave him a deathly glare and said, "No. You can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "What is it any way?"

Lupin chose his words carefully and said, "If a witch or wizard is lost you can call out to them and bring them back to you."

Ron was standing there quiet the whole time looking reflective, which wasn't something Harry saw Ron doing a lot of.

Then Ron said, "That wouldn't work. It only works on family members. Mum used it on me and Ginny when we visited the Ministry of Magic for the first time and got lost."

Harry sighed, "Okay, well then maybe if we can get one of Hermione's parents to be present…"

Ron shook his head, "They're Muggles. They have to do the spell. They wouldn't be able to."

Lupin shook his head now glaring at Severus.

Then Lily asked, "So we have no way of getting back?"

Lily flopped on the bed defeated. Severus looked at her eyes and something in him changed. His whole demeanor altered. He couldn't just let her be stuck here with no way to come back. He couldn't let Hermione be stuck there back in time. So much would change. Time would change and Harry would cease to exist, not to mention…

Then Severus gently sat beside Lily and said, "No, there is a way. This is the way to get back."

"No. Ron isn't mistaken. I know of the Calling Spell. I used it."

"I know. That is why it will work." Severus said.

"It only works on family members." Lily said.

Then Lupin said, "Maybe we should leave you two alone."

"No, it's okay. It's worth the risk and the consequences. We have to bring her back where she belongs. We have to bring Hermione back." Severus said to Lupin.

Then he turned back to Lily and said, "It will work because Hermione is our daughter."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Please let me know what you guys think of this little development. I'd like to thank blame my little sister KJ-Vampires-RBBs for the idea. It all started as a joke but then I couldn't stop thinking about it and I went with it. Thanks to my sis for the idea and brainstorming with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I know it was kind of shocking for Snape to be Hermione's dad but I like the idea and I wanted to explore how it would happen. So I hope you guys like it. **

Snape stared at this young Lily's bright happy face as her eyes widen in excitement and joy. Then she laughed and hit him slightly before saying, "She's our daughter? I know you guys are all worried about me knowing my future but…" Her smile beamed, ecstatically not able to contain her joy. "It's wonderful."

Snape smiled, trying to hide any hint of sadness that filled him. Looking at her, she was a girl who was just told her dreams had come true and he could not burst her bubble. To her, having a daughter with him meant that everything turned out fine. They stayed together, married, had a family, and a daughter. The truth of Hermione being their illegitimate daughter as a secret a hidden for years; even from him, never would occur to her. Although life was far from perfect for this sixteen year old Lily, she really didn't have a reason to believe that her life wouldn't turn out exactly like she had dreamed and planned.

Snape gazed at her, taken in by her joyful state. Everything came back to him: his whole life with her and how it all had fallen apart. It was all is fault. He couldn't help but think about that fateful night that changed everything for him.

_Snape woke up with a jolt when someone apparated in his room. He went straight for his wand, pointing it in attack position._

_Lily showed up there with her wand in hand with a fierce look on her face._

"_Lily! What are you doing here? You can't be here. Death Eaters show up at all hours to summon me. If someone saw you here you'd be a dead woman."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Lily, get out! I have nothing to say to you. We've haven't had anything to say to each other for years."_

"_Well, I have something to say to you! Why? Why you'd do it Severus?"_

"_What's that? I've done a lot of things as a Death Eater." Severus said trying to act all casual about the crimes he's committed as possible._

"_Like freeing those Muggles while Malfoy was gone? I saw you Sev. You saved them. I doubt you're precious Dark Lord told you to do that."_

_Severus got up out of bed._

"_Look, Lily, just forget about it. What you saw it doesn't matter."_

"_Of course it matters. You care, Severus. You're not like them! I always knew. I always hoped that there was some good still left in you. I hoped that the Sev that I knew was still in there somewhere. And there was; you showed me that tonigt."_

"_No one was supposed to see that."_

"_I saw it."_

"_Did anyone else see?" Severus asked._

"_No."_

"_Are you sure?" Severus asked tensely._

"_I'm sure."_

"_Good." Severus started to relax a little._

_Then he looked at her more tenderly, "Look you just need to forget about it. OK. It's for your own good, if you just forget about what you saw, forget about me, and it'd be great if you forget about Voldermolt."_

"_You know I can't. I'll always fight."_

_Severus sighed, "It was worth a try. I wish you would leave this fight and run and find a safe place to hide like most of the Wizards these days but you're Lily Evans, you'll never back down in what you believe in. Lily you have to forget about me though. Please."_

"_I can't." Lily said tears forming in her eyes. _

"_I tried Sev, so hard. I really did but there is no forgetting you. It's the reason me and James broke up."_

"_Don't. Don't Lily. It won't work."_

"_Sev I saw you. I always saw good in you and it about killed me when you called me what you did. It killed me to see you hang out with those horrible Slyterians looking down on anyone who wasn't a Pure Blood. It nearly destroyed me seeing you become a Death Eater. All of those meetings we had at the Order about you being on the top targets list to get to Voldermort made me sick in my stomach every time your name was mentioned. Despite it all I know deep down you are a good man. It is not just in my head, it's not just the teenage girl in me who remembers all the good times. I saw you save those Muggles, you protected them and you…you were a hero."_

"_I'm no hero Lily. I'm just trying to make up for what I did."_

"_You are?" Lily asked as she smiled through her tears._

"_I'm working for Dumbledore."_

_Lily wrapped her arms around in an emotion filled hug._

"_Really? Really? I knew it. I just knew it. I knew you would come to our side eventually." Lily said sobbing into his ear._

_Snape breathed in deeply taking all of the strength he could utter to pull her away. _

"_I'm not on your side."_

"_What? Sev you just said…"_

"_I'm working for Dumbledore, but no one can know I'm his spy. I have to stay close to the Death Eaters and Voldermort to give Dumbledore all of the information I can. No one can know that I'm on your side."_

"_Sev, that's dangerous. So dangerous. What if you get caught?"_

"_I'm willing to take the risk to try to undo all of what I did."_

_Lily gently caressed his cheek and said, "You don't have to torture yourself to fight against them and bringing Voldermort down will be enough."_

"_I hope so and there isn't a better way to defeat him then have someone on the inside." Severus said._

_Lily tears were coming in full force now._

"_No, Sev, No. There has to be another way." Lily said desperately._

"_There isn't. I'm the Orders best shot in stopping them."_

"_No! No! I can't lose you. It nearly destroyed me when I lost you before. When I thought the Sev I knew could be gone… and now you're back, you're him, you're the good Sev I know and now you want to throw yourself to the Lions!" Lily shouted._

"_I don't want this! I don't want any of this. If I could change all of this and make it not happen and never be a Death Eater and not have him get into power I would. If I could change and never parted from you I would but we can't and that was my choice and I have to live with that."_

"_And now this is your choice and you're choosing the right way. You don't have to kill yourself for this. You don't!" Lily shouted in pure panic._

"_Lily, please."_

_Lily grabbed his and within hers and said, "Please Snape! For me, get out of this horrible dangerous situation for me!"_

"_Don't Lily. Don't ask me that. You wouldn't stop fighting for me."_

_Lily looked up at him with her fear stricken face. _

"_I just…"_

_She looked with in his eyes. She could not look away. She still held his hand, squeezing it still as she looked up at him not wanting to let him go not wanting to lose him ever again. She moved in closer and caressing his cheek with her hand. She slowly released her hand and smoothed it through his silky hair._

"_Lily", he said in a caution voice. She was so close to him moving closer._

_Lily then softly brushed her lips against his. _

_He said in a rough whisper, "You should leave."_

"_I should." Lily said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him against her. She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw how badly he wanted her. Before he could protest again, she leaned and kissed him. For a moment he gave in, but in haste he stood back a bit and stared at her with pure love that poured out and was only reserved for her. For a second he looked like he was contemplating, then without any more thinking, he went towards Lilly and grabbed her waist so they were only millimeters apart. He then bent down and kissed her intensely and with all the love he could have possibly given her. She kissed back, showing just how much she loved him also, as she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck. _

"_I love you, Severus. No matter happens, remember that I love you." Lilly said after a little while. At that, he grabbed her waist tightly and took her to the bed in front of her. _

_oOo Later the next morning oOo_

_Severus woke up to Lily lying on his bare chest smiling up at him euphorically. _

"_Lily, I feel like I'm waking up to a dream."_

"_I like this dream." Lily said as she played with is black smooth silky hair._

"_If only it…"_

_She put her finger over his lips._

"_Shhhh. No, Sevy. That's not aloud. No talking about the world, or the war, or consequences. Let's just have this moment. Let's just have us. Let's be here together, just for a little while."_

"_I'd love that."_

_Then they heard a noise. He held onto her protectively and immediately picked up his wand in protection mode. Then they saw it was the curtains._

_Lily laughed, "It's just the wind."_

_Severus did not find it very funny._

"_Lily, you need to leave."_

"_Sevvy, just a little bit longer."_

_He held her close and brushed a hand through her long red hair and said, "Lily, its dangerous here. You can't stay."_

"_I know. I'll leave in just a little bit."_

"_No, you need to leave now, it's too risky."_

_She said, "Fine, I'll go, but not before we plan our next rendezvous. Maybe we can come up with secret codes like we used to do when we were trying to sneak around in school without the scrutiny of the Gryfindors and the Slytherans. We probably should figure out another code though because some Slytherans figured it out. So maybe…"_

"_No Lily, we can't."_

"_Sevvy, I know it will be difficult but we can make it work."_

_Severus took a deep breath and said, "I wish it could but Lily, nothing's changed, I'm still a Death Eater."_

"_You're Dumbledore's spy."_

"_Yes, and if they ever find that out and find out about us, we're doomed. They not only would kill you, they'd torture you in the worst possible way, just to punish me for my betrayal. I can't risk that. I can't risk you." He said placing strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_I don't want to risk you either but you're still doing this dangerous thing." Lily said pointedly. _

"_I have to. I'm our best chance at defeating him. I can get detailed Intel. I've been giving the Order Intel. This is bigger than you and me and right now I can't…we can't be together."_

"_Sev, we can…" Lily said._

"_Lily, I can't do what I need to do if we… I love you but it's too dangerous. I'm sorry."_

"_So am I." Lily said starting to get angry and she apparated out leaving a part of Severus behind as he stared at the warm spot of the bed that she laid on feeling cold and alone once again. _

Snape tried to shrug off the memory, stay in this moment, and deal with the here and now. Lily was here and he needed to help her get back to her time. Then for the first time, he glanced back at Ron's and Harry's complete shocked and dumbfounded faces. He had completely forgotten they were in the room.

Then Harry said, "What the hell? Hermione's my…?"

Then Lupin interrupted Harry and said, "Harry and Ron, we probably should give them a moment."

Harry and Ron followed Lupin out of the room, as they both glanced back at Snape, utterly bewildered.


End file.
